Am I Good Enough For You
by DarkxPrince
Summary: He didn't understand her. He didn't understand his feelings. And he didn't understand why he was drawn to her. But he wanted to understand, he just couldn't.


This song fic is more for Mistress Megatron. And a cookie to those who can guess the pairing. And before I forgot I own nothing.

* * *

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

He never understood why she had fallen in love with him. He wasn't perfect by any stretch of the word, nor was he good… far from it in fact. He wasn't a husband, boyfriend, lover, whatever word you wanted to use. He simply wasn't the type to so openly show his emotions, not since… well, he didn't think about that any more. Sure he had tried but he never fully showed them to anyone, never bothered to really try and never needed to. And because of that he simply couldn't anymore, his heart was broken once before and because of that his heart was frozen over. But then perhaps that's why she fell in love, she understood that pain… maybe not to the same degree as he did but she did understand.

And perhaps that's why he told her everything about his dark past, his screwed up emotions, everything. He had never done that before, if he couldn't get anything out if it then he would never say anything, but again he never really had the need to. But with her it was completely different. She knew everything, and she had accepted it all and didn't care what his past was, or how he acted… she simply cared. But he couldn't understand why.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good Enough_

_I feel good enough for you_

It was a question he asked himself constantly, but he couldn't answer because he didn't, or couldn't, understand these emotions to begin with. So how do you return something which you don't understand or simply forgotten? You can't, it was the painful truth and yet he _wanted_ to. All of his ambitions, all of his dreams meant nothing to him. So he continued to ask why she loved such a heartless monster such as him. How could she care about a person that couldn't return those feelings? It just didn't make any sense and he never answered the question himself.

And yet he was drawn to her for reasons he didn't know, didn't understand. He simply couldn't fathom it. He didn't know what he saw in her, he didn't know what she saw in him, he just knew that he was drawn to her as she was drawn to him. But it didn't start out that way, did it? At first he found her to be annoying and impossible to work with. But then he had always liked playing with words, twisting it so that it met his needs. And that's what it started off as.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself_

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

It had started off as a means to an end… an end to his freedom. His freedom from this blasted hanger where they kept him frozen, tinkering with his circuits and components. While all others remained down by his feet, she came up to work directly in front of his eyes. Even if he wasn't fully online, he could still see. And he saw her looking into his dim, red tinted eyes. He wasn't sure how, but one way or another he managed to construct a link between his spark and her laptop. And through that link he talked to her, twisting some of his words.

But somewhere along the line the link switched from her laptop to her actual mind, forming a bond he had not felt since… well, since his first mate. And perhaps that's when she started to fall in love with him and he began to get these strange feelings he had not felt in a millennium. Perhaps it was the link they shared, some of her thoughts transferred over to him and some of his transferred over to her. It could also explain why it was so easy to turn her against her own people.

_Shouldn't have let you_

_Conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel_

He should have kept it at that. Kept her away from him, away from his heart… spark, because a part of him knew that it wouldn't work out between them. And yet at the same time he wanted it to work out. He was in her mind as she was in his, both shared the same thoughts and dreams and feelings and everything else. He simply couldn't leave her be any more, he couldn't stop thinking about her. So much of her personality was like that of his first mate, the first person he had ever felt anything for, truly cared for. Perhaps he was just using her to remind himself of his long lost mate.

But he didn't care any more. He didn't care about that, he didn't care about all that he had worked for. Of why his ambition came into being, or that his obsession was so painfully close. She was there and that was all that he needed. So why did he go through with his plan, if he knew that in the end it would come at a great cost? Why did he let it go through even though he knew that in the end there would only be great pain? Because he let his pride get the better of him, or he let a new ambition fill him with determination.

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming,_

_But I feel good_

She helped free him from his frozen stasis, and he left her in the care of one of his followers to pursue his ambition, his obsession. But he couldn't fully concentrate on the matter at hand. A part of him worried about her well being and that distracted him. Or maybe it was his own fault, he had over estimated his own power and underestimated his opponent. But he was nothing if not prideful in his own strength and power. Only one could match him in battle and anyone else was a mere insect. But he had caused his obsession to get the better of him and he paid the price for it.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

'_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?_

Even as the cube, the source of his ambition, of his obsession, was thrust into his chest his last thoughts weren't on his own life. He wasn't thinking about where he had gone wrong in his plans. Of why his ambition failed, or why he couldn't beat a mere insect. He had thought he heard a female scream in pain… or was that anger, it was difficult to tell. But he knew it was her, he knew what his sudden death would cause her. It would be the same thing that happened to him when his first mate died. The sudden lose of a presence that was always with you, that you always felt… that kind of pain was unbearable. That kind of pain would cause anyone to do anything to get rid of it, but he didn't want her to go through what he had gone through so many years ago.

But he had miscalculated somewhere along the line and he paid for it with his life. He roared into the sky as he felt his life drain for him, as the power from the cube overloaded his spark. "This entire universe, should… have… been…ours." He thought as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

_So take care what you ask me_

'_Cause I can't say no_


End file.
